I Hate Everything About You
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "It means that you think you're this big, tough homicide detective. But in reality, Beckett, you are just a scared, little girl that can't own up to her own feelings. You. Are. A. Coward."


_**So, this is obviously not the next installment of "Russian Roulette". I have had this smutty little oneshot tumbling around my head since I saw Beckett slam that guy against the glass in the interrogation room. The lyrics from this are from "FMLYHM" by Seether and "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of A Deadman. I highly suggest listening to them while reading this, they are both great songs. Also, there is a slightly slash comment near the end of the story, don't like it, don't read it. Don't like it and read it anyway? I don't want to hear it. **_

_** Disclaimer: Castle and all it's characters belong to ABC and Andrew Marlowe. The songs belong to their respective owners as well.**_

_** You come around when you find me faithless, **_

_** You come around when you find me faceless,**_

_** Fuck me like you hate me,**_

_** (Dig it up and tear it down)**_

_** Dig it up and tear it down.**_

_** Fuck me like you hate me,**_

_** (Dig it up and tear it down)**_

_** I love the sound when you come undone.**_

__The air around the precinct had been thick with a tension that everyone could feel. It was like Beckett and Castle were two opposing magnetic forces. They would sit at her desk, not saying anything, and yet everyone walking past them could hear everything that their minds were screaming.

Ryan and Esposito sat across the bullpen staring at the pair, Beckett absorbed in her paperwork, Castle staring at a spot on the wall, his jaw set in a tight line.

"Yo," Esposito tapped Ryan lightly on his shoulder. "What's up with those two lately?"

"I don't know, bro. But if they don't figure it out I think that _I_ might need therapy." Ryan shook his head as he stood and shrugged into his coat. "Old Haunt?"

"You got it, bro." Esposito replied, throwing on his own jacket. "We're heading out, Beckett!"

"See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Castle." Ryan waved. Castle threw him a gesture that vaguely resembled a wave, and the two junior detectives walked into the elevator.

Castle peeked over his phone to look at Beckett covertly.

"Stop staring, Castle." Beckett snapped, not even bothering to look up at him. He huffed in frustration, gazing back at his phone. She had been giving him the cold shoulder...no, that didn't quite cover it. She had been icing him out since he had gotten back from his book tour two months earlier. He had been gone for three months. Sure, he hadn't told her until he called her from the airport that he was going to be gone. But, it wasn't his fault. They'd been busy with a case!

"Yeah, wouldn't want to disturb the master at work." He grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Beckett growled.

"I said, I wouldn't want to disturb the master at work." Castle's voice raised to match the flaming anger in his searing blue eyes.

"And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She slammed the pen down on her desk and stood, leaning forward on her hands, lowering her head so she could level a steely green glare at Castle. He sprung out of his chair and copied her actions, leaning forward until their foreheads were almost touching.

"It means that you _think_ you're this big, tough homicide detective. But in reality, _Beckett, _you are just a scared, little girl that can't own up to her own feelings. You. Are. A. Coward." Castle's voice was full of malice and anger as he spoke, venom leaking from his mouth.

"I...you are...I...God damn it, Castle! I fucking _hate_ you!" She screamed. Castle took a moment to look around and found that they were the only ones left in the bullpen, everyone else having left nearly an hour before Ryan and Esposito. Beckett pushed her chair across the floor and stormed towards the interrogation room.

She needed to get away. She needed a moment to herself. She needed to not have her senses being invaded by his scent, his essence that always seemed to seep into her brain. Slamming the door behind her, she let out a shaky breath and leaned against the two-way mirror.

"Oh, hell no. No, Kate, you don't get to walk away from this. Something had been bothering you and I want to know what it is!" A pregnant silence filled the room. "Now!" Castle's boldness shocked her.

"You left. Again."

"Kate, you know that I had to." His voice didn't soften. She knew that it came with his job, and she couldn't be angry at him for being dedicated to his job.

"You didn't even have the decency to call me until you were at the fucking airport, Rick." She roared, crossing the room and poking him roughly in the chest to punctuate each word. "And you call _me_ the coward. You are the one that always seems to be running away from this!" That was the last straw for Castle.

"From what?" He walked forward, cornering Beckett with her back against the mirror again. "From your constant torture? From the men that you come in and flaunt in my face? From having to sit in that damn chair next to your desk every day and being reminded that the one thing in this world that I want, the one thing that is missing, the thing that leaves me lying awake at night, I can't have? Is that what you're talking about? Because if you expect me to sit here and watch you-." Castle was cut off by the loud slap that connected with his face. His jaw dropped at the contact, stunned.

In the next second, before he had a chance to react to her slapping him, Kate's lips were pressed against his roughly. She had her hands tangled in his hair at the base of his neck. Rick moaned, though he wasn't sure if it was in protest or pleasure. He figured it was the latter when he repeated the noise in response to her running her hands under his shirt, her nails dragging across the skin roughly.

"Oh, God." He sighed when she removed her lips from his and began dragging them down his neck, stopping to bite at his pulse point. He jumped slightly, wincing at the pain. Kate swiped her tongue across the bite, tasting the metallic tang of blood. She kissed it apologetically, not having intended to bite him that hard.

Rick had always imagined that their first time would be in a bed with candles and music, not angry and violent in the interrogation room at the precinct. All thought began to slip from his brain as she tore his shirt open, buttons skittering across the floor, and ran her tongue over the curve of his stomach. She growled into his skin, rubbing her palm roughly over the fly of his jeans. She smiled as she heard a strangled cry escape his lips, his hips bucking into her hand wildly and his fingers tangling in her brunette locks.

Kate nipped roughly at his stomach, tugging the hairs just above his waist line, eliciting a delicious moan from Rick's throat, his entire body arching into her touch. She slipped her hand into his front pocket, rubbing his now throbbing hard-on through the paper thin fabric inside his pocket. His pants felt like they were two sizes to small, and his erratic breathing had him feeling like his lungs were being constricted by the clothing.

"Kate, I need...oh, fuck." He dropped his head back, his lips parted and trying to suck air in desperately. Kate slowly kissed her way back up to his neck, her tongue snaking out around his nipples, dragging out another moan. Rick tangled his hands in her hair as she bite his ear lobe lightly, sucking it into her mouth.

"Tell me what you need, Rick. Talk to me." She purred into his ear, stripping his shirt off of him and dropping it onto the floor. She dug her nails into his back roughly, smalls droplets of blood trailing in their wake.

"I need...mm...touch me, Kate. God, please. Need to feel you." He gasped, grinding his hips against hers as she slowly unzipped his slacks and let them fall to the floor.. His hands were grasping her hips, surely leaving bruises with the strength that they were delivering. She was moving too slowly, she was torturing him...again! He needed more and he needed it now. He hooked his hands under her ass, flipping them around and pressing her against the glass of the mirror.

He tore her shirt over her head, unhooking her peach colored bra in the process. He dipped his head and lapped at her hardened nipples through the lace. He could almost hear her teeth grinding together to keep herself from screaming as she tugged his hair, her knuckles white with the force she was exherting.

_**She likes to shake her ass,**_

_** She grinds it to the beat,**_

_** She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth,**_

_** I like to strip her down,**_

_** She's naughty 'til the end.**_

_** No doubt about it, she's a bad, bad girlfriend.**_

__"Rick..." She moaned loudly, her hips bucking against him as he bunched her skirt around her waist and slipped her matching panties over her legs, tossing them haphazardly into the center of the room. He lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding himself against her center, her wetness seeping through his boxers, making him shiver.

He pushed two fingers deep into her without warning, causing her to cry out in a distorted mix of pain and pleasure. She dug her fingers into his lower back and bit deeply into the flesh of his shoulder, marking him, as he pumped his hand quickly, his thumb brushing over her nub. She sighed through her clenched teeth, her entire body vibrating with the good sensations he was sending through her. He felt her muscles beginning to contract around his fingers and he knew she was close. He turned them around, laying her on the interrogation table, and pressed a hand to her stomach when she tried sit up.

He ran his tongue over her wetness, tasting the salty tang that was purely Kate lingering on his tongue. She exploded around his fingers and onto his tongue, her body convulsing in pleasure. While she was still riding the high of her orgasm he shucked his boxers and thrusted into her until he was buried to the hilt. Her glazed over green eyes met his blue eyes that were nearly black, his pupils blown wide with the pleasure that had stemed from seeing her come undone for him.

He waited for a moment, letting her adjust to him, because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt this beautiful woman laying beneath him. When he felt her relax around him, he hooked her legs over his shoulders and began moving. He set an erratic rhythm, thrusting deeply enough to graze the spot that Kate loved, that most men couldn't find, with each and every movement. He soon had them both panting, sweat dripping from his body onto hers, fusing them in some sort of primal chemical connecting.

"So good, Kate. So tight...mm...I can't...I won't last much longer." He rasped into the air. She simply reached up to touch his face, running her knuckles down his cheek where she had slapped him earlier, and nodded. Then, seemingly out of no where, she threw her head back and he felt her explode again, his name tumbling from her lips. He followed her soon after, a feral growl tearing from his throat that sounded suspiciously like Kate's name.

They sat that way for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to break the spell that they had been put under. Rick moved first, slipping from inside her, and bent down to pull his slacks and boxers back on before handing Kate his shirt to slip into. She dressed quickly as well, neither of them daring to say anything.

When they were both reasonably composed they headed towards the door, but Kate's hand on Rick's arm stopped him. He turned to look at her, and a warm grin spread across his face when she leaned up on her tip-toes and placed a soft, yet still passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'm in love with you, you know." He said matter-of-factly, a shit-eating grin on his face. Kate waited a beat before lacing her fingers with his and leading him out of the room and into the elevator.

"Right back at ya partner."

In the observation room Ryan let out a ragged growl as he watched the pair walk out of the room, silently wishing he hadn't come back to pick up the folder of paperwork he'd forgotten. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he saw Castle link his hand with _her_. Over the three years that the writer had worked with them he had always told himself that he was just star struck, that was it.

But the undeniable bulge in his slacks told another story all together. One day Kevin Ryan would have the balls to own up to his feelings about Richard Castle. But today...no, today he had a date with a cold shower and his 'right hand man'.

_**So, there it is folks. My first smut fic. Yay me! In case you didn't notice, I am actually a Castle/Ryan shipper as well as Caskett. They're just both so damned cute! Anywho, I'm rambling. Shoot me a review, tell me what ya thought :) W**_


End file.
